Trifecta
by rhapsodybree
Summary: The string of cases that follow the developing, and finally established, relationship between Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. AU. Abandoned.
1. Bobo the Clown, New Hampshire, part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

******************

**Author's Note: **This is my first full-length Criminal Minds fic. Some chapters from my other Emily/Hotch fic 'The Simple Life' will be removed and written into this story.

This story starts at the end of 2008, and some dates and ages may be fudged, but bear with me.

Enjoy!

******************

**October 2008:**

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was away on a week's leave, spending time with his son, and so when Agent Jennifer Jareau had a case to present to the team on Wednesday afternoon, Acting Agent in Change Special Agent David Rossi called the team to the meeting room.

As the team gathered around the table, JJ commenced her brief. 'Two weeks ago Kelsey and Les Doyle were stabbed to death when out shopping in Manchester. Six days ago, partners Jacinta Yentz and Oscar Wellington-Moore were found stabbed to on the front lawn of their home. And then two days ago, this...' said JJ, clicking her remote for the image to appear on screen.

'Wow,' said Dr Spencer Reid. 'That's one heck of an escalation,' added Special Agent Emily Prentiss. 'Richard and Shauna Schmeltz, found stabbed to death in their house,' concluded JJ.

'How do we know it's the same guy?' asked Special Agent Derek Morgan.

'The autopsy reports show the same blade was used on all the victims. There was a knick in the blade that left a mark on all six bodies,' said JJ.

'Any connections between the victims?' asked Rossi, head in the file in front of him.

'Apart from the same knife, no. The Doyles had two kids, the Schmeltz's had a son, but the other couple weren't married and had no children. Doyle's are mid-forties, Schmeltz's mid-twenties and the other two victims are early 30's. They all have different jobs and move in different circles. The Manchester Police Department have found no other connection between them, and have asked for our help,' said JJ turning to Rossi.

Looking up from the file in front of him, Rossi nodded. 'Wheels up in forty.'

******************

Arriving in Manchester, New Hampshire, there were mere hours left until nightfall. Sending Morgan and Prentiss to visit the Schmeltz household crime scene, he took JJ and Reid with him to the police station. Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia was working furiously in her lab at Quantico to find any connections between the victims.

When JJ, Reid and Rossi walked in the Manchester Police Department station door, they are greeted by the lead detective. 'Detective Robert Pendlebury, Manchester PD. Call me Bert.'

'I'm Agent Jareau,' said JJ, shaking the proferred hand. 'This is Agent David Rossi and Dr Spencer Reid.'

'I appreciate you coming. You'll be wanting to set up I imagine. I've cleared the conference room for you,' said Detective Pendlebury. 'Right this way.'

Meanwhile, Morgan and Prentiss have arrived at the Schmeltz house, escorted by Sergeant Lauren Annenburg, the first cop on the scene two days earlier. Unlocking the front door, she allows Morgan and Prentiss to enter. 'I've seen some pretty gruesome things in my time, but this takes the prize.'

Stepping into the main bedroom, Prentiss sucks in a sharp breath as she notes the blood splatter. The pictures had not done it justice.

Morgan questions Detective Annenburg further about what she saw and heard when she arrived on the scene. 'The funny thing is that when I stepped into the house, it looked so normal. And then I came upstairs and saw this,' said Detective Annenburg, spreading her arm out. 'The worse part was that poor kid. We found him hiding under his bed.'

'Did the boy see or hear anything?' asked Morgan. 'No,' responded the detective. 'He'd woken up in the morning and gone to find his parents. He'd found them like this, rang 911 and then hid in his room.'

Shutting the case file closed, Emily makes her way over to Morgan. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

By the time they wrap up their conversation and return to the station, night has fallen. Heading to the conference room, Emily and Morgan are introduced to Detective Pendlebury, before the team turns their attention to the speaker phone as Garcia's voice came over the line. 'Greetings crime fighters.'

'Hey baby girl. What have you got for us?' said Morgan. 'Not going to disappoint us are you?'

'When do I ever?' smirked Garcia, before snapping into business. 'Kelsey and Les Doyle recently relocated to Manchester from Cleveland, Ohio. Jacinta Yentz is another out-of-stater, but Oscar Wellington-Moore is a born and bred Manchy...'

'Manchy?' mouthed Emily to JJ, who rolled her eyes in response and laughed.

'... Richard and Shauna were both born in rural New Hampshire and have lived in Manchester for the last five years,' continued Garcia. 'On the surface, there's no connection between all your victims, but your technical genius has managed to find something between two of them. Les Doyle and Jacinta Yentz both went to the same gym. It's a gym called 'Empire Fitness' on Cannington Road.'

'Thanks Garcia,' said Rossi.

'And there's more. Richard Schmeltz and Oscar Wellington-Moore worked in the same building at 106 Main Street. Schmeltz worked on level three with a computer company 'Tech', whilst our other victim was up on the eight floor working for an architect company Charles and Sons.'

'Good work Garcia,' said Rossi as Prentiss hung up the call.

After two hours compiling and discussing the information they currently knew, Rossi notes the late hour and orders the team to the hotel. 'Everyone get some sleep. We'll meet back here early tomorrow morning. Derek and Emily – you'll be going to 106 Main Street, and Reid – you and I are heading to the gym.'


	2. Bobo the Clown, New Hampshire, part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

******************

Takeaway coffee firmly in hand, Emily Prentiss follows Derek Morgan into the 106 Main Street building the following morning. Stepping out of the revolving door, Morgan turns to Emily. 'Hey Em. Which level you want?'

'I'll head up and see Charles and Sons on level eight. See what they have to say about Oscar Wellington-Moore,' said Emily, taking the last sip of her drink.

'Okay. I'll head off to see Richard Schmetlz's employer on level three,' agreed Morgan.

Disposing of her coffee, and stepping into the lift, Prentiss sees Morgan off at level three before she continues up. Stepping onto level eight, she turns right as she approaches the receptionist. Flashing her badge, she asks to speak with Ms Charlotte Roth, CEO. 'Right this way.'

Seated opposite Ms. Roth, Emily questioned her about Oscar Wellington-Moore. 'It was awful to hear when he died a week ago,' said Ms Roth. 'He was a good architect. I've gotten some good tenders on the back of his designs.'

'Did you ever have any problems with him?' questioned Emily.

'Apart from that he struggled with the fact that his boss was a woman, no problems at all really. He was a good worker.'

'No recent strange behaviour or any incidents at work prior to his death?'

'No, not that I can recall,' responded Ms Roth.

'Thank you for your assistance Ms Roth,' said Emily standing up. Reaching the door, she turned. 'Just one last question.'

'Yes?'

'Do you have any relationship with Tech on level three?'

'Tech? No, we don't. All of our computer work is outsourced to a company in Maryland.'

'Thank you.'

******************

When Morgan had stepped off the elevator, he was greeted by John Charles Jr who summarily lead him to the office of John Charles Sr.

'Agent Morgan, FBI,' he said, flashing his badge.

'John Charles Sr. CEO of Tech,' was the response as Charles gestured for him to sit.

'Thank you. What can you tell me about Richard Schmeltz?'

'Richard may have been young, but he was a brilliant computer programmer,' said Charles. 'He had a good work ethic too, and was always on time. I've never had a problem with him.'

'No acting out or recent strange activity?' questioned Morgan.

'Nothing,' responded Charles. 'He kept to himself, did his work and never caused problems for anyone.'

'Can I see his workspace please?' asked Morgan politely.

'Sure, but I should warn you that it's already been cleared out,' said Charles rising.

'Already?' said Morgan, shocked.

'Once the police went through it on Tuesday, they said it was fine to clean it up. I've got another man working there now,' said Charles. 'It's a cutthroat business Agent Morgan. I can't afford to fall behind.'

Already suspecting that whatever the reason was for Richard and Shauna Schmeltz's death, it wasn't linked to the workplace, Morgan posed one final question. 'Do you have any relationship with Charles and Son on level eight?'

'The building company?' clarified Charles. 'No. We work in a virtual world Agent Morgan, not the real one.'

Returning to ground level, Morgan whips out his phone to call Rossi. 'Rossi, man. We've got a dead end here,' he said. 'Richard Schmeltz showed no unusual behaviour prior to his death and there appears to be nothing work-related that could cause this. Plus, there's no relationship between Tech and Charles and Sons.'

Turning to the elevator as the doors opened, Morgan notes Emily's shake of the head. 'We've got nothing from Oscar Wellington-Moore either. Whatever the reason for their death, it isn't linked to their workplace.'

'Not linked to the gym either,' said Rossi in response. 'We got a dead end here too. Head back to the station and we'll meet up there.'

******************

When Morgan and Prentiss return to the station, Rossi has a list of the victims' relatives in Manchester, New Hampshire, courtesy of Garcia.

'Morgan and Prentiss, you go visit Rhiannon Schmeltz,' orders Rossi. 'Richard Schmeltz's sister also has custody of the boy, ah, Cooper Schmeltz, so see what you can get out of him too.'

As Morgan and Prentiss nod their understanding, Rossi turns to JJ. 'JJ, you and I are going to go visit Nathalie Simmons, Kelsey Doyle's sister and then we'll visit Matilda Rebecchi, Oscar Wellington-Moore's sister. And Reid...'

'Sir?'

'Stay here and work victimology. Keep trying to find a link between them all.'

As everyone moved to do their job, Rossi issued one last order. 'Keep in touch.'

******************

Sitting on the couch, Rossi and JJ watch Nathalie Simmons watching her niece, nephew and her own daughter playing in the corner. 'It's hard to believe Kelsey and Les are gone. I mean, they were the nicest people and they'd never hurt anybody. I still don't understand how this happened.'

Turning to the agents, she continued. 'And the poor kids, it's going to be hard. Pia only had her fourth birthday two weeks ago.'

'Ma'am, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your sister or brother-in-law?' asked Rossi.

'No. I told you, they were the loveliest people. They were so in love – it was as if they'd got married yesterday, instead of coming up to their tenth wedding anniversary, the way they were always kissing and touching each other.'

'What about anything out of the ordinary?' questioned JJ. 'Did anything strange or anything happen before they died?'

'No, I don't think so. Kelsey never mentioned anything...'

******************

Reid was at the police station working on the board when a heavily pregnant lady walked in the door, handbag in a firm grip, wanting to speak to someone about the case. When a local LEO advised him that there was a Milly Rebecchi out front, Reid said 'Umm', turned to the board once more and before turning to the cop once again. 'I'll come out.'

'My name is Dr Spencer Reid,' he said as a means of introduction. 'You're Oscar Wellington-Moore's sister. Is that correct?'

'Umm, yes I am. I need to speak with someone about getting my brother's ring back. It's a family heirloom, and it gets passed onto the male heir. Now that Ozzie's gone, that makes my son the next in line,' says Milly, rubbing her belly. 'Can you help?'

'Umm, I'll see if I can find someone to help you,' said Reid. 'But first of all, could you please come this way. I'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother's death.'

Sitting her down, and ordering a constable to fetch a glass of water, Reid questioned Milly. 'When did you last see Oscar and Jacinta?'

'It was at my daughter Stella's third birthday party two weekends ago,' she responded wistfully. 'We had balloons, a clown and a cake. She had such a good time, and she was so excited that her aunty and uncle were there.'

Brushing tears away from her face, Milly said angrily 'It's not fair. Why did it have to happen to them?'

'Were they having any problems in their marriage?' probed Reid.

'Jas and Ozzie? No way,' said Milly vehemently. 'They were the happy couple. They aren't having problems.'

When the phone rang, Reid noted the caller id and excused himself from Milly. 'JJ.'

'Reid.'

'Hey. I just had Milly Rebecchi at the station, so you won't need to go by her house,' declared Reid.

'Oscar Wellington-Moore's sister was at the station? Whatever for?' asked JJ surprised.

'She was asking about her brother's ring,' said Reid distracted. 'JJ, was Mrs Doyle pregnant?'

'Not that we know of, no,' responded JJ.

'When did the sister last see the victims?' asked Reid, still distracted.

'Nathalie saw Kelsey the day before she died, but the last time she saw her brother-in-law was at their daughter's birthday party the weekend before.'

'They had a party?' said Reid, startled.

'Yeah. Daughter turned four,' responded JJ. 'What are you thinking Reid?'

'I'm not sure yet,' said Reid as he hung up the call.

_What was the connection here?_


End file.
